Long Lost
by creativeC97
Summary: Nami is left. Alone and Depressed wishing that she can turn back time and retrive her child and still have Zoro, the man who left her for the decision of abandoning their child. But what if that same child came looking? Will the family be reunited once more? READ AND FIND OUT! FIRST FANFIC! VERY BAD SUMMARY


**hello, so this is my FIRST FANFIC and its all based on ZONA. please read and review. I dont have a plan for this story im just making up as i go along but i do have a rough idea on how i want the story to go! anyway guys read and review!**

The sound of screaming and terror over ruled the whole island. Children crying over their mothers newly made corpse. There were even woman grasping the body of their now dead children. Men running, doing what they could to protect their family. But for most, it was too late and the nightmare of a night was still young. Men, woman and children were being killed without mercy. The sound of explosions, gunshots, shrieks of the victims of each sword and bullet that met them and the roar of evil joy that came from their killers were the last things those who died that tragic dark unforgivable night, would of heard.

Far across the island, a baby was crying in the arms of her mother who was stood cradling her tight to her chest gentaly hushing her and rocking her to sleep. The breeze gentaly brushed the womans long orange locks from her beautiful pale face as her warm chocolate eyes stared down at her child. She smiled as the baby silenced into sleep. The noise of that night slowly crept up to the mother and child as she heard the screaming reach closer. The woman looked towards the deserted forest, the opposite side of where the dreaded noise was coming from. _its time._ Slowly she walked toward the green area, careful to not wake the little one. As she reached the nearest tree, she paused and looked up to the moon. She gasped at the sight as reality hit her and tears fell from her beautiful face and coverd her mouth with one of her hands, making sure her child was fully secure in the other. _it really is time._ Why now? She looked back down at the sleeping baby. So innocent. So oblivious to whats happening around her. So clueless to how cruel this sickening world really is. Why was she being torn away from the only thing in her life that made sence to her?

"Nami-san please" Came a male voice in front of her. She looked at him desprately, and clinged on to her child shaking her head.

"No, no please not now. Its too soon!" She pleaded. Her eyes looked into the frail old man who wore a dark cloke, making sure that it masked his face well.

"You know why. Its time." Was all he repled. No explanantion. Just that. Nami took a step back. She couldnt bear it. The whole idea of losing the only thing that ment the world to her.

" I- I cant! please ... PLEASE! THERE MUST BE ANOTHER WAY!" She shrieked with all the plead she had in her, waking the child up.

The man just sttod there.

"I give you a choice" He said. Nami paused and focused on him, while again she gentaly rocked her child.

"You run with the child. Run now. And your daughter will spend everyday of her life as a battle to save herself" Nami looked at the man still focused.

"Or you give her to me and allow me to take her to a place where she can be a child and live freely"

Nami silently looked back down to her child and she slowly brushed her fingers across her face as the baby fell back to sleep. Running with the child didnt seem that much a big deal. The child wouldnt have to fight for her life. Nami would be there doing it for her. Not only Nami, but also the childs green haired father_ Zoro_ would be at her side fighting for the life they had created together. She only wished he was here now, instead he was put under the sudation by the crews docter due to his protest to keep his child and threating to kill anyone who took her away.

Zoro, the sun kissed, strong and powerful husband of Nami would kill anyone who even dared to attempt to harm their child. He had made it is priority to keep Nami and the child out of harms way whether or not it cost him his life, he wouldnt even give it a seconds thought, he'd die for them. Nami knew that.

Zoro was strong. He survived attacks that no ordinary man could. Along side the crews captain, he was near enough invincable. However, he wasnt God. He could die whilst protecting this little one. Leaving Nami to fend for her. Nami knew that she was weak. Far too weak to survive countless battels for this little one. And if her and Zoro both died doing what they would be honored to die for, then .. _who? who would protect our tiny gem?_

The aggresive cheers became louder and louder. They were getting nearer and nearer. Time was ticking and a decision needed to be made fast.

Nami's head was telling her to run. Run back to Zoros musculer arms with their child and be a family, protect her with all the fight they had. Yet her heart was telling her to give. Give her child to some one who could give her the life that Nami knew Zoro and herself wanted for her.

She looked down, calmy lifting the child to her soft pink lips whispering "Goodbye... Roronoa Lycia" and kissed her child for the vary last time.

**So hopfuly you guys enjoyed it, let me know and please review, ask me any questions and I'll answer! thanks for reading and YES more chapters on there way!**


End file.
